Mandi Tengah Malam
by Minami Koichi
Summary: Ketika keputusasaan telah menyumbat rasa percaya dirinya, yang ia butuhkan hanyalah dukungan dan perhatian dari kekasihnya. /"Terima kasih. Karena mau repot-repot menginap di sini hanya untuk mengatakan itu padaku."/


**Diamond no Ace (c) Terajima Yuji**

 **Mandi Tengah Malam**

 _By_

 _Minami Koichi_

 _Commissioned Fanfiction for_ _ **latte amour**_

 _ **.**_

 **WARNING!:** _Fanfic_ ini di- _publish_ atas _request_ dari latte amour. Di sini MiyuSawa sudah pacaran—pacaran diem-diem. Miyuki kelas 3 dan udah lepas jabatan kapten. Sawamura kelas 2.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

Sawamura Eijun mengintip hati-hati ke dalam kamar mandi. Bernapas lega mendapati tidak ada seorang pun di dalam sana—tentu saja, memangnya siapa orang di asrama yang ingin mandi di tengah malam yang dingin seperti ini? Orang itu hanyalah Sawamura Eijun seorang.

Sawamura buru-buru masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintunya. Ia segera menghidupkan keran, ingin memenuhi bak mandi besar itu dengan air hangat. Sembari menunggu bak mandi itu penuh, ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri dulu dengan sabun. Ia membuat busa yang banyak dan menyabuni seluruh tubuhnya— _seluruhnya_ , kecuali punggung dan tangan kanan. Kedua alisnya saling menyatu, bibirnya mendesis.

" _Itte_ ..."

Merasa gusar, ia melirik ke arah bak mandi. Airnya baru memenuhi setengah bak, tapi tidak masalah. Ia akan menunggu airnya penuh sambil berendam.

Sawamura segera membilas diri kemudian memasuki bak mandi. Air hangat segera memasuki pori-pori kulit; menguapkan rasa letih secara perlahan.

 _Pitcher_ Seidou itu terdiam dengan wajah kaku. Ia memandangi tangan kirinya lama, kemudian tanpa sadar menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.

"Kalau kau menggigitnya begitu keras, nanti bibirmu bisa berdarah."

Pemilik netra emas itu seketika terkena _heart attack_ mendadak. Ia menoleh kemudian melotot kaget. "Mi-Miyuki- _senpai_!? Kenapa kau ada di sini!?"

Miyuki memasang wajah santai kemudian menunjuk pintu di belakangnya.

"Pintunya tidak dikunci."

"Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Lagi pula, seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu. Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"A-aku ... tentu saja aku sedang mandi!"

"Tengah malam begini?"

"B-benar! Karena malam ini panas sekali! Aku tidak bisa tidur!"

"Lalu, kenapa kau malah mandi air hangat? Dan seingatku hujan baru saja berhenti beberapa jam yang lalu sehingga udaranya menjadi sangat sejuk."

Sawamura seketika bungkam. Otaknya segera berusaha mencari alasan masuk akal untuk menjawab, namun ia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukannya.

Miyuki yang melihat hal itu pun lantas menghela napas.

"Kau baru selesai latihan, kan?"

Tepat sasaran. _Pitcher_ Seidou itu langsung memandangnya kaget.

"Aku melihatmu diam-diam berlatih melempar dengan tangan kanan di lapangan _indoor_." Miyuki memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku. Tatapan matanya datar. Pun dengan raut wajahnya yang dingin, seakan secara tak langsung memaksa Sawamura untuk memberinya penjelasan yang masuk akal tentang hal bodoh apa yang sudah kekasihnya itu lakukan.

Tak mampu mengelak karena sudah tertangkap basah, Sawamura memutuskan untuk bercerita. Ia diam sebentar memandangi pantulan wajahnya di air.

"Karena ... kekalahan Seidou melawan Inashiro kemarin adalah kesalahanku," ia berkata pelan. Miyuki masih memandangnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Sawamura tak memiliki keberanian untuk melihat wajah mantan kaptennya itu. Ia menatap nanar tangan kirinya. "Kalau saja tangan kiriku tidak cidera, atau aku bisa menggunakan tangan kananku untuk melempar ..." ia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sebaliknya, ia kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya. Netra emasnya tidak terlihat, sembunyi di balik bayangan poni yang panjang.

"Seidou kalah bukan karena salahmu. Yah, memang salah satu faktor kekalahan kita adalah salah satu _pitcher_ mengalami cidera dan dia malah memilih menyembunyikannya dari semua orang dan terus melempar sampai _inning_ kedelapan,"—Sawamura tidak tahu pacarnya itu tengah menghiburnya atau malah berusaha menyudutkannya—"Tapi kau tidak perlu menyalahkan diri sampai seperti ini. Inashiro memang bertambah kuat selama setengah tahun ini. Mereka memiliki beberapa pemain baru yang berbakat. Tidak heran kalau tim kita bisa kesulitan mencetak poin."

"Tapi kita kebobolan banyak poin karena kesalahanku. Karena aku tidak mau turun dari _mound_ dan terus melempar dengan tangan yang cidera."

Miyuki memandangnya lama. Pemuda yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu sama sekali tak mau membalas tatapannya.

"Kau menyesal?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kau merasa bersalah karena itu kau mencoba melatih tangan kananmu agar jika suatu saat tangan kirimu mengalami cidera lagi, kau bisa menggunakan tangan kananmu sebagai gantinya. Itu memang inisiatif yang bagus. Tapi, kau tahu? Hal itu mungkin juga bisa merugikanmu."

Sawamura seketika mendongak. "Maksudmu?" Namun ia malah disuguhi pemandangan Miyuki yang tengah membuka bajunya. "Tunggu! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Kenapa kau membuka bajumu!?"

"Aku mau mandi."

"Tapi ini sudah malam! Dan Miyuki- _senpai_ belum menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini!? Bukankah kau sudah tidak tinggal di asrama lagi!?"

"Berisik sekali. Kalau kau terus berteriak seperti itu, bisa-bisa ada yang dengar, loh. Kalau pelatih tahu kau diam-diam berlatih padahal sedang cidera, aku tidak tahu hukuman sadis seperti apa yang akan kau dapat nanti."

Mendengar itu, Sawamura seketika bungkam dengan wajah yang dipenuhi keringat kengerian.

Miyuki menaruh bajunya ke tempat yang aman kemudian perlahan memasuki bak mandi. Ia duduk tepat di belakang Sawamura.

"Aku ke sini karena ada barang yang tertinggal di kamar asrama. Saat aku ingin pulang, hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya. Aku memutuskan untuk pulang setelah hujan berhenti, karena bisa gawat kalau aku sampai demam dan tidak bisa belajar untuk ujian. Tapi hujan tidak kunjung berhenti juga sampai malam. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menginap."

Sawamura mengangguk-angguk paham. Baru saja ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun sesuatu yang licin tiba-tiba menyentuh punggungnya, membuatnya malah mengeluarkan teriakan nyaring.

"GYAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?"

"Kau pasti kesulitan membersihkan punggungmu karena cidera, kan?" Mantan kapten Seidou itu menjawab santai seraya membuat busa yang banyak di pungung kekasihnya itu.

Ingin sekali ia mencakar wajah Miyuki. Bisa-bisanya orang ini menggosok punggung Sawamura tanpa izin terlebih dahulu!?

Sawamura mendengus sebal, namun ia sama sekali tidak bergeser sedikit pun dari posisinya; membiarkan Miyuki menggosok punggungnya.

"Tidak juga. Harucchi selalu membantu menggosok punggungku."

Raut wajah Miyuki seketika berubah.

"Hoo ... jadi dia menggosok punggungmu setiap hari, ya."

"Iya, benar. Memangnya kena— _itte_! Apa yang kau lakukan, Miyuki- _senpai_!?"

"Maaf. Tanganku terpeleset."

Sawamura seketika murka. "Bagaimana mungkin tanganmu bisa terpeleset sambil mencubit putingku!?"

Namun bukannya menjawab, pria yang lebih tua dan kurang ajar itu malah menempelkan bibirnya di sela leher Sawamura dan melingkarkan tangannya memeluk adik kelasnya itu. Amarah Sawamura seketika menguap. Ia perlahan memegang tangan Miyuki yang melingkari dadanya dan berusaha melepasnya pelan.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih, Miyuki- _senpai_? Cepat lepaskan aku," ia berkata canggung. Namun Miyuki sama sekali tidak ingin melepaskannya. Pria itu malah berbisik pelan di samping telinganya, membuat getaran yang menggelitik indera pendengaran kekasihnya itu.

"Karena kau sedang cidera, jadi kuberi pengecualian untuk punggugmu. Tapi jangan biarkan dia menyentuh anggota tubuhmu yang lain."

Mendengar itu, wajah _Kouhai_ -nya itu sontak memerah; baru paham apa yang dimaksud _Senpai_ -nya itu. Sawamura hanya bergumam pelan mengiyakan. Mereka tidak bergeming dari posisi itu. Suasana di kamar mandi itu semakin canggung, dan entah kenapa Sawamura merasa mabuk dan kepalanya terasa pening. Mungkin karena Miyuki terus menempelkan bibirnya dan menciumi lehernya sejak tadi.

Namun tidak lama setelah itu, tiba-tiba saja tangan Miyuki terulur cepat ke bawah, membuat Sawamura nyaris memekik kaget karena tangan itu tidak sengaja menyentuh _junior_ -nya di bawah sana.

"Kau pikir apa yang lakukan!?"

"Aku menemukan lima ratus yen di dekat pahamu." Uang koin berkilau ditunjukkan di depan matanya.

Sawamura melongo tak percaya. Rasanya ia benar-benar harus mencakar wajah tampan pria di hadapannya ini. Paling tidak, kalaupun ia melakukan sebuah pembunuhan, _Kami-sama_ mungkin akan mempertimbangkan hukuman untuknya karena telah berjasa melenyapkan salah satu orang paling menyebalkan di dunia.

Pemilik netra emas itu segera beridiri. "Aku sudah selesai. Aku akan kembali ke kamar." Baru saja ia ingin keluar dari bak mandi, namun sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menariknya kuat, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan tidak sengaja jatuh di atas pangkuan Miyuki.

Wajah Sawamura seketika memerah mengetahui pantatnya tengah menduduki sesuatu. Ia lantas segera meronta seperti cacing kepanasan.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku, Miyuki- _senpai_!"

Namun Miyuki malah kembali melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh mungil adik kelasnya itu. "Jangan banyak bergerak. Kau bisa membuat sesuatu terbangun."

Mendengar itu, Sawamura seketika diam. Wajahnya semakin dan semakin memerah merasakan sesuatu yang ia duduki mulai bereaksi.

"Miyuki- _senpai_ , punyamu menegang. Kumohon lepaskan aku ..." Ia tanpa sadar merengek; ketakutan membayangkan _milik_ Miyuki yang perlahan mengeras di bawah bokongnya.

"Makanya kau jangan banyak bergerak agar _milikku_ tidak semakin menegang."

Sawamura memanjatkan doa kepada _Kami-sama,_ berharap agar dirinya bisa lenyap saat ini juga.

Kamar mandi itu pun kembali hening. Keduanya hanya diam membungkam mulut. Sawamura merasa ia bisa pingsan sekarang. Pasalnya, bukan hanya milik Miyuki saja yang menegang. Ia benar-benar malu hingga ia merasa ingin mati saja sekarang. Belum pernah ia berada dalam keadaan seperti ini dengan Miyuki—pernah sih, tapi tidak di bawah lampu yang terang benderang seperti ini.

"Kau tahu," Namun suasana canggung itu segera luntur ketika Miyuki kembali membuka suara, "Kalau kau harus melatih tangan kananmu, kau mungkin bisa menggunakannya untuk melempar di atas _mound_. Itu bagus kalau bisa menggunakan dua tangan untuk melempar. Tapi, bagaimana jika kau terus membiasakan diri melempar dengan tangan kanan, kemudian tangan krimu tidak bisa melempar sebagus sebelumnya? Bahkan lebih buruk lagi, itu mungkin bisa menghancurkan potensi lemparanmu."

Sawamura terdiam mendengarnya. Ia baru memikirkan kemungkinan itu sekarang.

"Setiap _pitcher_ itu pasti memiliki kelemahan. Dalam permainan _baseball_ , cidera itu bukan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin menimpa _pitcher_ , kau paling mengetahui hal ini dengan jelas. Seidou memiliki banyak _pitcher_ yang hebat. Kau bisa mengandalkan mereka sepenuhnya. Yang terpenting dalam memenangkan pertandingan adalah kerja sama dan kepercayaan. Kau harus percaya pada rekan timmu."

Entah kenapa, semua beban berat di punggungnya terasa terangkat mendengar penuturan Miyuki. Selama ini, ia selalu berusaha dan bersaing dengan Furuya dan para _pitcher_ lain demi mendapatkan gelar _Ace._ Menjadi _pitcher_ yang selalu bisa diandalkan bagi Seidou. Namun, setelah Miyuki berhenti menjadi _catcher_ untuk menghadapi ujain kelulusan, ia menjadi egois pada dirinya sendiri—dan pada _pitcher_ yang lain juga. Menuruti hasrat untuk menguasai _mound_ seorang diri. Kini ia tahu akibat dari keegoisannya itu.

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk?"

"Karena mau repot-repot menginap di sini hanya untuk mengatakan itu padaku."

Miyuki sontak mengerutkan dahi. "Apa yang kau katakan? Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu tadi? Bukankah tadi kubilang aku ke sini karena ingin mengambil barang yang tertinggal?"

Menatap jahil, "Ya, ya. Tidak perlu bohong. Kau ke sini karena merindukanku, kan?"

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

Dagu mungil ditarik. "Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri? Apa kau merindukanku?"

Sawamura memandang mata yang mengisyaratkan kekesalan itu dengan malas. "Tentu saja aku rindu. Tapi aku tidak ingin mengganggu Miyuki- _senpai_ belajar."

"Malam ini aku sedang bebas."

"Jadi?"

Satu ciuman tiba-tiba dicuri tanpa permisi. Sawamura hanya bisa menganga dan memandang penuh pergolakan batin apakah ia harus menenggelamkan Miyuki ke bak mandi atau malah menamparnya. Yang jelas, wajahnya kembali memerah. Bahkan lebih memerah dari sebelumnya—dan itu karena tangan Miyuki yang tanpa permisi menyentuh sesuatu miliknya di bawah sana!

"Aku ingin bersamamu malam ini."

"Hei! Tung—jangan berani-berani!"— _SPLASH_ —"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku, dasar _catcher_ mesum!"

"Maksudmu pacar yang penyayang dan telaten melakukan pekerjaan tangan?"

Wajahnya kini benar-benar merah. Kalau ia bisa menghasilkan saus tomat dari wajahnya, mungkin seluruh bak mandi ini sudah berubah menjadi lautan merah sejak tadi.

"D-dasar tidak tahu malu! Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku, Miyuki- _senpai_!"

"Jangan berisik. Tahan suaramu dan buka kakimu lebih lebar."

"Tidaaaak! Dasar Miyuki sialan! Setidaknya jangan lakukan ini di dalam bak mandiiiiii!"

.

.

FIN


End file.
